The DE 10 2006 049 965 A1 discloses a device and a method for interactive information output and/or assistance for a user of a motor vehicle. In order to present the outputted information, an explanation unit can select and insert one of a plurality of available types of information output as a function of the driving situation and/or the driver's request. However, the device and the method enable only a very limited possibility of dialog flexibility and personal communication management.
The object of the present invention is to provide a communication system and a method with which the communication management can be made more flexible and variable. In particular, the personal requests of the natural person during the communication are to be rendered more flexible and variable and can be implemented in such a way that the information during the communication can be communicated with a higher degree of certainty and reliability and becomes more comprehensible.